For example, as shown in FIG. 2, a gas generator comprising an electrolytic cell, valves, filters, and absorbers to absorb unnecessary gas is known in the art.
The gas generator 200 shown in FIG. 2 comprises an electrolytic cell 1, an electrolyte 2, an anode chamber 3, a cathode chamber 4, a first liquid level sensor 5 for sensing the liquid level in the electrolyte 2 in the anode chamber 3, and a second liquid level sensor 6 for sensing the liquid level in the cathode chamber 4. It further comprises a pressure gauge 7 for measuring the pressure in the anode chamber 3, a pressure gauge 8 for measuring the pressure in the cathode chamber 4, and pressure regulating valves 9, 10 for adjusting the pressures in the anode and cathode chambers by opening or closing in conjunction with the pressures measured by the pressure gauges 7, 8; it further comprises a thermometer 11 for measuring the temperature in the electrolyte 2, an electrolyte warming heater 13 installed on the lateral and bottom of the electrolytic cell 1 and operated upon a signal from the thermometer 11. It further comprises an absorber 14 for absorbing unnecessary gases from the gas generated from the cathode chamber 4, and an absorber 15 packed with an agent for absorbing unnecessary gases generated from the anode chamber 3 to generate a required high-purity gas alone. It comprises an anode 51 and a cathode 52, and filters 53, 54 for removing mist generated together with gases upon electrolysis. (cf e.g. Patent Document: Japanese Patent Laid-open Application (JP-A) 2002-339090.)
In the gas generator shown in FIG. 2, however, the pressure regulating valves are installed before the absorber for absorbing unnecessary by-products generated from the electrolytic cell and, therefore, foreign matters containing solids generated together with gases will deposit in the pressure regulating valve inside, sometimes makes pressure adjustment impossible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gas generator having the filters and pressure regulating valves behind the respective absorber for absorbing unnecessary by-products generated together with gases so that such by-products may be absorbed before the passage of the exhaust gases through the filters and pressure regulating valves, wherein the service life of the filters are prolonged and the pressure regulating valves are protected for a prolonged periods.